


A Quick Dip

by gloamings



Series: Pepperony Week 2k14 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pepperony Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Pepper got on the elevator in order to visit the archive and finish filing some old paperwork, she finds herself drawn in by the extravagance of the pool and she really wants to take a quick dip. It’s Friday night, after all, and Tony’s out on a mission. She has to treat herself every now and again, right?</p>
<p>Can fit in between Avengers and IM3, or after IM3, whichever suits your fancy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 (Theme: Sexy) of [Pepperony Week](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I've had this fic sitting around in my drafts for a while, and decided to finish it up for this lovely weeklong celebration of Pepperony. It's based off an anonymous prompt I received a while ago, that simply stated: "Pepper goes skinny dipping in Tony's pool, tony catches/joins"

Like most of the amenities in Stark Tower, the indoor pool is both extravagant and underused. If Tony ever wants to go swimming, he just goes to the beach. Or flies to Barcelona if he’s feeling extravagant. Either way, the pool is pretty much ignored.

Pepper had even forgotten about its existence for a while, until she asks JARVIS for floor 40 instead of 14 accidentally one evening. As she steps out of the elevator, the moonlight glints off the pool’s surface and for a second she has no idea where she is.

As her vision adjusts to the darkness, she takes stock of the room. The pool is directly in front of her, with a shower to the left and a small but well-stocked bar tucked away on the right. She sees that an impressive sound system has been wired around the edges of the room — there’s probably a large screen hidden away somewhere to go along with it. Directly across from her, floor-to-ceiling windows show the New York skyline, and the view is so great, she wonders why she hasn’t come up here before.

The pool itself is immaculate: it spreads all the way out to the windows themselves, and at first glance, it looks like the windows can be opened partially on a nice day. Slightly above the rest of the pool is a smaller, circular whirlpool that Pepper imagines had very comfy seats and high-powered jets. A few cushioned lounge chairs are on the left side of the pool, with some exotic-looking plants placed between them.

Though Pepper got on the elevator in order to visit the archive and finish filing some old paperwork, she finds herself drawn in by the extravagance of the pool and she really wants to take a quick dip. It’s Friday night, after all, and Tony’s out on a mission. She has to treat herself every now and again, right?

She slips out of her heels and ambles over to a small table with towels that’s just outside of the shower. She picks one up and replaces it with the paperwork she’s been carrying. She goes to the bar next, mixes herself a quick martini, takes a sip, and heads for the edge of the pool.

Putting her towel down, she sits and dangles just her legs in the pool, and _ahhhhh_ , the pool’s water is nice and warm. She smiles to herself — of course Tony’s pool would be heated. The man loves nothing like he loves his creature comforts.

She takes another sip of her martini and then sits it down, stretching her arms behind her to support herself. She kicks her feet in the water, enjoying the way the ripples reflect the moonlight onto the ceiling, throwing light across the cavernous room.

She wonders how often Tony uses this pool. Between missions and his work on the Iron Man suits, she hardly sees him taking breaks. Plus, the place looked far too clean to have ever been in regular use by Tony.

Pepper takes another, bigger drink from her martini and is now noticing how strong she made it. Fucking Tony, messing with her alcohol tastes. Also, when’s the last time she had anything to eat? Her face feels warm and tingly and she’s smiling way more than she usually does. Not a good sign for someone who wants to go swimming.

Speaking of swimming, Pepper realizes that she’s still in her business skirt and blouse, which is decidedly not good for swimming in. She reluctantly pulls her legs out of the warm water and stands up, making for the elevator, when she has a thought. Why not just swim… in nothing?

If she had to, she would comfortably bet a large sum of money that Tony has probably skinny dipped in this pool more often than not. Not only is he an exhibitionist by nature, she knows he despises wearing clothing — she can’t count the number of times she’s caught him naked around the Tower, their Malibu home, and even at the office. This, of course, doesn’t include the amount of times he’s been caught naked in public over the years.

Her cheeks flush as she downs the rest of her cocktail and places the empty glass on the bar. She wants to blame her warm cheeks entirely on the alcohol, but she’s now highly preoccupied with images of Tony’s beautiful naked body and that certainly isn’t helping things.

As she wriggles out of her pencil skirt, she starts giggling — definitely the alcohol, Pepper never giggles — thinking about Tony’s face if he knew what he’s missing right now. She pulls off her shirt and is about to unhook her bra when she pauses.

"JARVIS?" she calls out.

"Yes, Ms Potts?"

"Are there any security cameras installed in this room?" She doesn’t need a recording of her skinny dipping leaking on the internet.

"No, Ms Potts."

She sighs with relief.

"That’s all, JARVIS."

Giving herself a little shake, she unclasps her bra and tosses off her underwear, quickly running for the pool and cannonballing into the deep end before she can regret this decision.

She breaks the surface of the water, slicking her hair back behind her head, and starts floating on her back, propelling herself slowly through the water with little kicks of her feet. The water feels even warmer than it did when she first dipped her legs in -- it’s like she’s floating in a huge bathtub, in the best way possible.

She arches her back and her breasts surface above the water, causing her nipples to harden in the cool air. It’s not an unpleasant sensation, and she stretches her arms out to the sides, floating serenely in the middle of the pool. She closes her eyes and smiles, incredibly relaxed.

It’s only a few minutes later that she hears a soft ping, indicating that someone has just exited the elevator. She almost swallows a gallon of water in shock.

Once she’s certain she’s not drowning, she rights herself and starts swimming to the edge of the pool closest to the elevator, and who should she find but --

“Room for one more?” says Tony, out of breath.

He must have just gotten back from whatever mission he’d been on with the Avengers. His tank top and shorts are ratty and covered in grease, his face only slightly bruised. His hair is a beautiful mess on top of his head, and he seems to only have eyes for Pepper.

“Jesus, Tony, you gave me a fucking heart attack!” Pepper manages to say after recovering. She comes up to the edge of the pool closest to Tony and hoists herself up, only enough to rest her chin on her forearms. “I thought you weren’t going to be back until the morning.”

“Slight change of plans,” Tony says, sauntering towards her. “See, I may or may not have programmed JARVIS to let me know when certain… events take place in my home. Sexy events. Events that I really should be a part of.” He stops at the edge of the pool and pulls off his tank top.

“You have JARVIS _spying_ on me?” Pepper says, half-indignant, half-aroused, thinking about Tony compiling a list of potentially sexy things she’d be doing.

“Not spying, per se, as it is _my_ house, and you,” he growls, squatting down to her level, “are mine.”

He leans in and kisses her soundly, despite the odd angle. Pepper hoists herself up briefly to deepen the kiss, then pulls away suddenly. She hears Tony’s groan of disappointment as she swims away on her back.

“What other things are on that list of yours?” Pepper asks teasingly, propelling herself to the middle of the pool, treading water.

Tony follows her as best as he can along the edge of the pool. “Skinny dipping, naked house-cleaning,” he starts counting off on his fingers, “naked gardening, orgies that I’m not invited to, naked dancing around the house, doing your taxes naked… are you getting the picture here?”

“I’m not sure that I am,” Pepper says coyly. “Why don’t you take off those shorts, come over here, and enlighten me?”

It takes Tony all of two seconds to strip off the rest of his clothes and dive into the pool, breaking the surface of the water right next to Pepper, still floating on her back. He drags his hand along the length of her body, sweeping over her leg, her hip, her breast, before coming up to cup her cheek.

He comes up to her ear and says, his voice throaty and desperate, “I love your body, your naked body, you’re fucking gorgeous and you turn me on, does that help?” He kisses right below her ear and she inhales sharply.

Quickly, she turns her head to catch Tony’s mouth in a kiss, dropping her body down into the water and pressing herself against him. He wraps his arms around her and she grabs the hair on the back of his head as the kiss deepens. For a second, they both forget they’re still in the deep end of a pool and start sinking down into the water, before Pepper breaks the kiss and throws her arms out to keep herself afloat.

Tony laughs, tightening his grip around her torso, kicking his feet so they both stay above the water.

“This is getting dangerous, Ms Potts. And,” he adds, glancing over to the bar where her empty martini glass is sitting, “I’m sure the alcohol isn’t helping.”

“It’s helping some things,” she says, kissing him soundly, moaning into his mouth as he traces her lips with his tongue.

“Fuck, Pepper,” Tony says, breaking the kiss but keeping his forehead pressed against hers, his breathing ragged with the effort of keeping them both afloat, “as nice as it would be to die like this, d’you think we can move this out of the pool?”

“If you say so,” she says, wriggling out of his arms and swimming lazily over to the steps of the pool. As she’s getting out, she turns around to see Tony still in the middle of the pool, gaping at her.

“Oh come on, Tony,” she says, laughing, “you’ve seen me naked plenty of times before, don’t act like this is so new!”

“On the contrary,” Tony says, finally taking initiative and swimming over to the steps as well, “this is very new and I’d like to commit as much of it to memory as humanly possible.”

Before he can exit the pool, Pepper is already over by the cushy lounge chairs, settling down on the nearest one. She leans back on her arms and watches as Tony walks over to her, already hard, his beautiful naked body even better when it’s soaking wet. He ruffles his hand through his hair, shaking off the excess water, before coming up to her and pushing her flat on the chair.

They pick up where they left off in the pool, Tony’s lips crashing against Pepper’s, pressing her body firmly into the lounge chair. Pepper wraps her arms around Tony, her hands gripping at his back, pulling him down until his body is flush against hers. Soon, Tony’s pulling away from her mouth and starts kissing his way down her neck, his goatee scratching her wonderfully; she moans. Encouraged, Tony continues mouthing at her neck, and Pepper drags her nails down his back in appreciation, making him buck into her in a chain reaction of sexual arousal.

“So glad -- _ahh_ \-- you came home,” Pepper manages to say as Tony trails his kisses down her collarbone and to her breast, flicking one painfully hard nipple with his tongue while he rolls the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“I dunno,” Tony says, releasing her nipple from his mouth, “Bruce and Clint invited me out, and I’m starting to think that would have been more fun -- ow!” he exclaims, as Pepper slaps the top of his head lightly.

He smiles mischievously up at her. “Okay, I deserved that,” he says. “Let me make it up to you.”

And in one swift movement, Tony grabs Pepper by the hips and drags her down to the end of the lounge chair. He kneels on the ground in front of her, wrapping his arms around her so his hands rest on her hips, gazing up at her between her thighs. Keeping eye contact with her, Tony leans forward and takes one long, slow lick up the length of her cunt and fuck, that is about the hottest thing Tony has ever done.

Tony still hasn’t broken his eye contact, and though Pepper wants to throw her head back and shout his name, she keeps watching him. It’s beautifully intimate, holding his gaze as he tongues her folds, knowing he’s seeing every single reaction on her face. His tongue finds her clit and he circles it lazily with the tip, then presses down hard as a breathy moan slips through her lips. He mouths her roughly, holding her hips up to him, sucking and swirling. Finally, she breaks his eye contact, tilting her head back, shouting his name and a steady stream of affirmations.

“Fuck, Tony, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she moans out, and just as she’s really starting to get into it, Tony stops.

Before she can voice her indignation, though, Tony’s back up to her mouth and kissing her, and she can taste herself on him and it’s so fucking hot and she really can’t wait any longer to have the rest of him.

Slowly, she maneuvers herself on top of him, kissing him continuously. Once he’s laid back on the chair, she kisses him one last time and then sits up, grinding her hips slowly against him, sliding her center back and forth against his cock.

“Holy fuck, Pepper,” he says, grabbing her hips just so he can hold on to something. She rolls her body along his, teasing, enjoying the sensation before reaching down and guiding him into her entrance.

As she sinks down on him, they both let out breathy moans, and Pepper starts her rocking motion again. Slowly, torturously, she moves on top of him, only allowing him short, shallow thrusts, driving them both mad with desire.

She leans down to kiss him, and he takes advantage of the new angle, shifting his hips and thrusting hard into her before she can even reach his mouth. Instead, she drops her head to his shoulder as he continues to jerk his hips against her, biting his neck lightly at the juncture between his neck and collarbone.

At this, he starts thrusting into her harder and faster, and she presses back against him in the same rhythm, grinding her clit against him as he fucks her. He feels so fucking good and she tells him, which only makes him go faster.

“Fuck, yes, Tony, I’m gonna come, don’t stop, don’t --” she’s chants into his neck like a prayer, and he obeys beautifully, keeping up the pace and whispering into her ear to coax her over.

“Come on, a little bit more, baby,” he says in that silky smooth voice of his, his breath hot in her ear, “you’re so close, baby, come for me.”

And she does come, hard, her walls clenching around his cock, and she stops her rocking to let it wash over her; Tony, ever the gentleman, keeps up his thrusts as she rides out her climax, reaching his own just a few moments later, crying out her name as he empties himself inside her.

She collapses on top of him, completely spent by the night’s range of activities. She rests her head on Tony’s shoulder, dizzy from the remaining alcohol in her system and her post-orgasmic haze. He wraps his arms around her in a hug and she’s half-tempted to fall asleep right here, on top of Tony, with him still inside her, but she thinks better of it.

“No, don’t go, stay here,” Tony pouts as she starts to get up.

“Promise I’ll be right back, honey,” she says, standing up fully, leaning down to kiss his forehead lightly.

She walks over to the table with the towels and grabs a couple, bringing them back over to the chair so they can clean up a little. Tony takes his and ruffles his hair dry, unconcerned with the state of the rest of his body. Pepper, who’s suddenly realizing just how cold it is now that she’s not actively fucking Tony, wraps the towel around herself.

Tony looks up at her and then over to the jacuzzi.

“Ready for round two?” he says, raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughs and then sighs. Some things never change.


End file.
